Always there
by katemul
Summary: When a figure from Kate's past arrives the world around her comes crashing down. Nikki/Kate friendship and will probably end up Kate/Mike romance. Please review all criticism welcome. Xxx
1. Chapter 1

Ok hi guys this is my first fanfiction. I will try and upload when i can but wit school and football and camogie it will be hard. Thanks and if you get the chance i would love if ye could review. Kate xxx

**It was another normal day on Hammersly for the crew. Well thats whats they thought anyway. 1800hrs evening watch. Most of the crew were down in the galley having dinner while the rest were on watch on the bridge. Mike picked the intercom up 'XO to the bridge at the rush'. Kate sighed and left her place in the galley and made her way up to the bridge. **

**'Sir'**

**'X we have an FFV on radar i was in contact with Navcom and commander White said they are heavily armed and are said to be an English registered vessel. So get your boarding party ready.**

**Kate picked up the intercom 'Hands to boarding stations hands to boarding stations'**

**Mike grabbed Kates hand before she left the bridge 'and X be careful'**

**She smiled in response and turned and walked down to her boarding party.**

**Mike and Nav watched as the rhib cut through the water and watched it make its way towards the FFV.'Stop or heave too this is Australian warship Hammersly we intend to board you'. Nav said into the intercom the vessel slowed and Mike watched as is team climbed on board.**

**ON THE VESSEL**

**'Australian navy' Dutchy roared once onboard.**

**'2dads, Bomber and Dutchy you check below deck' ordered Kate.**

**'Clear ma'am' they reported back.**

**'Who is the owner of this vessel?' Kate asked.**

**'I am Katie' the man answered.**

**Kate backed away but she didn't realise she was shaking.**

**'Ma'am are you alright?' Swain asked a rather pale looking X.**

**Just as she was about to reply the radio interupted 'X-ray A2 this is Charlie A2 over'**

**'Go ahead Charlie A2' Kate responded.**

**'What's going on there X?' Mike asked worriedly as he was watching his X's strange actions from the ship.**

**No response.**

**'Oh what's wrong Katie did u miss me?' the man asked**

**'Shut up and dont you dare call me Katie' Kate responded.**

**Dutchy interviened 'Ok get these men over on the Hammersly the sooner we give them over to police costidy the better.**

**All the crew followed their instructions except for Bomber who looked at the X to see she had her eyes closed and tear stains on her cheeks.**

**'Come on Ma'am lets get you back on the Hammersly' Bomber put her arm around Kate and led her onto the rhib. They were back on the Hammersly in no time. Kate just got off the rhib and ran straight to her cabin without briefing the CO about the situation. She slumped down against the door tears falling down her cheeks. 'Dont let him get to you Kate' she told herself. Just then a knock came on the door. **

**'Kate please open the door' Nikki pleaded.**

**'No i just need to be alone' **

**'Kate please we're friends you can tell me'**

**Kate opened the door allowing Nikki access to the room. She came in and hugged her friend. She had never seen Kate cry like this.**

**'What's wrong?'**

**'Do you really want to know?'**

**'Of course I do Kate your my best friend'**

**Kate sighed and went and sat on her bunk. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Nikki.**

**'He's my stepdad' she eventually said.**

**'Ok and what's so wrong with that?'**

**'You dont understand that bastard torchered me he took my childhood from me i cant even bare to look at him again' Kate admitted starting to cry again.**

**Nikki walked over and hugged her friend. 'It's ok if you need time we can talk later. Il be here if you want me just shout'. Nikki got up to get ready for her watch. Just before she left Kate grabbed her hand.**

**'Nikki thanks'**

**Nikki smiled before exiting the cabin. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nikki walked back up on deck where she was greeted by a very concerned looking CO.**

**'Ah Nav whats up with the X?' Mike questioned.**

**'She just needs time to get herself together sir she will explain to you when the time is right' Nav answered and got on with her duties.**

**'Sir FFV on the radar' Nav commented.**

**'Ok i better get the X up here' Mike said as he went to get the intercom 'XO to the bridge at the rush'.**

**Kate who was down in her room deeply in thought when she was rudely interupted by the intercom 'Xo to the bridge at the rush'. She got up off her bunk and sighed. She made her way up to the bridge. She entered and everyone turned to see their XO who was looking like death warmed up.**

**'X are u alright?' Mike asked. He got no reply**

**'X' he tried again.**

**'Oh ya sir im fine' she replied.**

**'So we have a FFV 600 metres ahead organise your boarding party X' Mike ordered.**

**'Hands to boarding stations hands to boarding stations' Kate ordered.**

**Within minutes the boarding party had boarded the FFV.**

**'Whats the situation X?' Mike asked**

**'Sir they seem to be foreign saliors who strayed out into Australian waters'**

**'Ok X return to the Hammersly'**

**'Yes sir'**

**When they arrived back from the boarding Kate made her way downstairs to her cabin but was stopped in her tracks it was her stepfather Anthony. He grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall.**

**'Let go of me you son of a bitch' Kate yelled.**

**'You were always a fighter Katie. You know i missed you. Did you miss me?' He asked as he kissed her neck. **

**'Get off me'. Kate yelled as she lifted her leg to knee him between the legs. He screamed in agony. **

**'You stupid bitch you shouldn't have done that you will pay'. He whispered to her as he kissed her. She tried to push him away but he punched her in the face. He pushed her into her room and slammed her off the floor. He picked up various items and started battering her. When he was sure she was unconsious he started to undress her and forced himself into her. When he was finished with her he redressed her to a certain agree and left her unconsious lying on the ground and went back to his room. He has organised for a friend to collect him when he had finished his business. He packed up his bag and ran up on deck and jumped ship he knew exactly where he had to go and where exactly he would meet with his associate Paul. **

**Later that day Mike was up on deck he was wondering where his X was her shift started 10 minutes ago and she never missed or was ever late for her shifts. **

**'Nav seen as your finished your shift will you ever find the X and tell her that her shift has begun'. Mike asked.**

**'Ya sure sir'. She replied.**

**She made her way down the stairs ad entered her cabin which she shared with Kate. She screamed at the sight that greeted her. She ran to Kate's side on the ground. **

**'O god' she ran from the cabin and back up onto the bridge.'Swain i need your help now'. Nikki said as tears started to form in her eyes.**

**'What is it Nav?' He asked.**

**'It's Kate something terrible has happened she's seriously injured. Nav said through tears.**

**'O god Nav where is she?' He asked.**

**'She's unconsious on the ground in our cabin' She replied.**

**Nav Mike Swain and Buffer ran to the room all horrified at the sight infront of them.**

**'Ok Buff help me lift her to the ward room' Swain ordered.**

**tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok im back again please review and any tips or advice would be greatly appreciated. :) X_

**_

* * *

_They entered the wardroom and laid Kate on the examination table. Swain felt for a pulse a and found a strong one.**

**'Ok i have a pulse' Swain said. He then went to get some pain killers and some bandages. He sent Buffer, Nav and Mike out of the room so he could check her over for any serious wounds. But all he can see is that she's covered in bruises and has a few minor cuts. He's worried about the head wounds as she might possibly be concussed and he has a feeling that she was raped but he will have to do a test to be sure. He lets the crew back into the room where Kate is still lying unconsious.**

**'Ah sir can i have a word outside the door please?'**

**'Sure Swain what's up?' he asked when they were outside of the room.**

**'Sir firstly im worried about the head injuries i wont know for sure until she wakes up if she's concussed and secondly i think she was raped.**

**'Who would do this to our XO?' Just then Nikki walked out of the room.**

**'Sir ah Kate said something about the man we picked up yesterday was her stepfather and she said that he tourchered her and took her childhood away from her'.**

**'That little bastard' Mike roared before storming through the ship in search of the man but there was no sign of him anywhere. **

**'He's gone he must have jumped ship after he was finished with my X' Mike said when he returned to the ward room.**

**Swain noticed how Mike called Kate his X but decided now wasn't the time.**

**Just then Kate started shaking vigorously and she started shouting NO GET AWAY FROM ME. Swain knew he had to wake her up or at least calm her down and he knew the best way to do that was get Mike to talk to her and calm her down or even wake her up.**

**'Sir you do it your voice always calms her down and relaxes her' Swain said.**

**'Ok' Mike said. He bent down close to her and stroaked her hair and whispered 'Kate pet wake up it's only me he's not going to hurt you anymore'.**

**She stopped shaking and shouting and she opened her eyes which were full of tears. They tears started to slip down her face when she realised she didn't recognise anyone despite the man who woke her up voice been so familiar but she honestly didn't know who he was. 'Where am i?' She asked**

**'Your in the ward room X' Buffer replied.**

**'Who are you?' she asked starting to panick.**

**'Ok i think she has anmesia from the head wounds' Swain told them.**

**' Ma'am im Swain im the medical examiner on board Hammersly and im going to look after you until you get your memory back but i have to ask do you remember anything?'**

**'No nothing' Kate said.**

**'Ahm Nav, sir a word' Swain asked. They again exited the room and stood outside the door.'It's very likely that the X's memories will come back in her dreams and as she can't remember anything.'**

**'Ok right we have to keep a close eye on her untill she's better and if you will excuse me i have to inform NAVCOM about the current situation and tell them that the sick bastard is on the loose.' Mike said before making his way to his cabin to contact NAVCOM. Leaving Nav and Swain standing in the corridor.**

**'Ok Nav were going to take her back to yer cabin to make her comfortable if she wakes you during the night screaming or shouting or if you notice a change in her current state i want you to come and get me imediately.'**

**'Ok Swain will do.' and with that she went back to the cabin and fixed up Kate's bed for her. Swain and Buffer lifted her from the wardroom when she was heavily sedated so she wouldn't resist these 'strangers' lifting her back to her cabin. They brought her in and laid her down Nikki stayed by her side and hours passed and she found herself asleep. She was awaken by moaning and crying she kept crying' Mommy please don't let him do this to me again I want my daddy'. She then started shaking and tossing and turning. Nikki got to her feet ran up onto the bridge.' Swain quick she's dreaming.'**

**'Ok Nav. Buff come with me.' Swain ordered. Swain noticed Mike's face from the corner of his eye he could see Mike was hurting. But he ran from the bridge and entered the cabin where Kate was thrashing around in the bed.'Buff hold her down while I try and wake her. Tears were starting to pour down Kate's face. Buffer held down his legs but not before Kate punched him in the face.**

**'Swain come on wake her up.' Buffer whimpered.**

**'Im trying Buff'. 'X come on wake up Swain said as he shook her body. Her eyes opened and she started hyperventilating.**


End file.
